roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion of Singapore Air Force
Introduction Singapore became independent from Great Britain, but retaining the British monarch as head of state in 1956 and was renamed the Dominion of Singapore. The Dominion of Singapore Armed Forces was created in 1968, which also included the Dominion of Singapore Air Force (DSAF). In 1969 the air bases, Tengah and Sembawang were handed over to the Dominion of Singapore Air Force, as well as its air defense radar station and Bloodhound II surface-to-air missiles. Britain's Royal Air Force however kept control of RAF Changi Air Base and RAF Seletar Air Base. Pilot Training The DSAF immediate task was to set up the Flying Training School to train pilots. Basic training for pilots was carried out using four T-41 Mescalero propeller aircraft bought by the British in 1968, eight additional T-41 Mescalero propeller aircraft where bought by the Dominion of Singapore in 1969 forming the DSAF first flying unit. The twelve aircraft arrived at RSAF Base Tengah in May 1969. The pace of training pilots and ground crew picked up gradually. On August 1, 1969, the Flying Training School (FTS) was inaugurated at RSAF Base Tengah. This brought the DSAF closer to its goal of not having to relay so much on the Royal Air Force to defend Singapore's airspace. The subsequent arrival of sixteen BAC Strikemaster Mk84s in October 1970, used for the advanced flying training phase with 130 Squadron, meant that pilot trainees were now able to earn their initial wings locally rather than overseas. Gradually, the DSAF had its own pilots, flying instructors, air traffic controllers, and ground crew. The Scottish Aviation Bulldog was chosen as the T-41 Mescalero replacement during 1971, for the basic flying training role. Sixteen aircraft were ordered and entered into service in 1972. During the late 1970s the DSAF underwent a rapid expansion in aircraft, particularly in fast jets. To facilitate this expansion, the DSAF needed a new trainer aircraft. As a result, twenty BAE Systems Hawk 50s were acquired, these being delivered between 1977 and 1980. The Fighter Force In July 1968, an agreement was sealed with the British aircraft company Hawker Siddeley, to deliver twenty-four Hawker Hunters for the DSAF; fourteen FGA74s, four T75s and four FR74As, which were to be delivered from December 1969. Initial pilot training was provided by the Singapore Operational Training Flight based at RAF Chivenor. As a result of the purchase, the first fighter squadron in the DSAF, 140 Squadron was formed at Tengah in September 1970, comprising both local and British personnel. A second deal provided another twenty-four Hunters to the DSAF; 22 Hunter FR74B recce aircraft and five Hunter T75As. This time, 141 Squadron was formed at Tengah in November 1972. By late 1975, a British Letter of Offer for the supply of 24 English Electric Lightnings was taken up by the Government of Singapore. The first batch of twelve arrived at Tengah in 1975. Operator of these aircraft was 143 Squadron formed on February 13, 1976. In 1976 and 1977 two batches delivered the last of the ordered English Electric Lightnings to the Dominion of Singapore Air Force. Vertical Flight On September 30, 1969, the first Alouette III helicopter arrived. Subsequently the Alouette Squadron was formed at Seletar on Oct 1, 1969. It was initially located at Royal Air Force (RAF) Seletar and came under the command of the FTS. Being the pioneer of the helicopter squadron, it bore the responsibility for training future helicopter pilots. On December 16, 1973, the squadron's designation was changed to 120 Squadron. The squadron continued to operate the Alouettes until 1978, when the aircraft were no longer able to meet the DSAF growing needs. In 1978, three Westland Lynxs for search-and-rescue (SAR) duties and seventeen general-purpose Westland Lynxs were acquired in 1979, and the helicopters joined the squadron in February and August respectively. In February 1978, 120 Squadron bade farewell to its Alouettes. Their new Westland Lynxs would lead the way into the new decade.120 Squadron initiated the DSAF's first permanent overseas detachment in September 1978, when three Westland Lynxs were deployed to Brunei for the first time. Their role was primarily to support the Dominion of Singapore Armed Forces jungle training conducted there. A new unit, 123 Squadron, was established at the jointly operated British-Singapore RAF Changi Air Baseto take care of basic rotary wing training in July 1979. The squadron shared aircraft with 120 Squadron until 1980, when it received its own helicopters. 15 UH-1Bs were removed from MASDC in Arizona, and ten refurbished airframes became operational leaving five as spares. In July 1981, an Ops Flight was formed, adding an operational dimension to 123 Squadron's roles and functions. To cope with the increased intake of helicopter pilots, the DSAF then procured a new fleet of six AS350B Ecureuil helicopters in September 1982. These aircraft were used for the basic training phase, while the UH-1B became the advanced trainer. Transports, Tankers and Early Warning In 1973, the DSAF procured their first transports in the shape of six Shorts SC7-3M Skyvans and formed 121 Squadron at the jointly operated British-Singapore RAF Changi Air Base. In February 1977, two C-130Bs were purchased from the United States Air Force. Two more C-130Bs were bought from the Jordanian Air Force in 1978. In 1980, four new C-130Hs were bought directly from Lockheed Martin and the same year saw 122 Squadron being officially inaugurated. Aircraft in use with the Dominion of Singapore Air Force as of 1982 24 Hawker Hunters operated by 140 Squadron at RSAF Base Tengah. 24 Hawker Hunters operated by 141 Squadron at RSAF Base Tengah. 24 English Electric Lightning jet fighters operated by 143 Squadron based at RSAF Base Sembawang. 16 BAC 167 Strikemasters operated by 130 Squadron based at RSAF Base Tengah. 20 BAE Systems Hawk 50s operated by 131 Squadron based at RSAF Base Tengah. 20 Westland Lynxs helicopters operated by 120 Squadron based at the jointly operated British-Singapore RAF Changi Air Base. 10 Bell UH-1 Iroquois helicopters and six AS350B Ecureuil helicopters operated by 123 Squadron based at the jointly operated British-Singapore RAF Changi Air Base. 8 Short SC.7 Skyvan twin turboprop aircrafts operated by 121 Squadron based at the jointly operated British-Singapore RAF Changi Air Base. 8 Lockheed C-130 Hercules four-engine turboprop military transport aircraft operated by 122 Squadron based at the jointly operated British-Singapore RAF Changi Air Base. Far East Air Force (Royal Air Force) The Royal Air Force Far East Air Force, more simply known as RAF Far East Air Force, is the Command organization that controlls all Royal Air Force assets in the east of Asia (Far East). It was originally formed as Air Command, South East Asia in 1943. In 1946, this was renamed RAF Air Command Far East, and finally Far East Air Force in June 1949. The headquarters of the Far East Air Force is at RAF Seletar Airbase, Dominion of Singapore. The Far East Air Force presences inside the Dominion of Singapore is made up of the least three fighter squadrons and one squadron of Handley Page Victors strategic bomber ore Avro Vulcan strategic bomber from RAF Changi Air Bas.